


I love a parade

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Obvious writer is obvious, for the record my ancestry is Scottish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Here come the Highlanders.





	

"Aw, fuck, Steve. One bagpiper is too many. Eleven is fuckin' torture!"


End file.
